Us
by vilannh
Summary: The sequel to She. Can Eric and Sookie find their way back to each other after so many changes a hundred years bring?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So we are back for round two. You guys asked for it and here it is. If you are a new reader welcome, but you are going to want to read my story She first otherwise this will make little sense to you. This one you get to learn more about Sookie and her family and if Eric and she can make it back to each other; though I think it will be mostly in Eric's POV, I might have other ones when they are needed. Hope you guys like it as much as you did She.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it Charlaine Harris does and Allen Ball**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

**Us**

**Chapter 1**

"So I take from my dotter floating around like she's walking on air you plan to stay for a while." The King asked

"If your majesty will permit me to, I would very much like to stay. I have an apartment in town that I can go to if you want me out of the palace, but she and I have much to discuss so I wish to stay near." I answered.

The Ball was two nights ago and I had not seen Sookie since. I was told that I must first meet with Stellan before I would be allowed. So here I sat in his study with him. I felt like a man asking a father for permission to court his daughter. In a way I guess I was.

"You understand that this is her choice? I know of your relationship quite well and I know she made mistakes also, but I will always side with her." His eyes narrowed and I nodded. "You must rebuild your cracked foundation and that cannot be done on a bed of furs. Do you understand?You must also understand she has had a very good life here and you cannot expect her to drop everything for you as you did not do that for her. So what she wants to continue doing she can and what she decides to stop and give to you she can also. I will not have her stop living as she has because of guilt she might feel by hurting you." I nodded once again "Also, we have kept her in a kind of Scandinavian bubble here. This has been primarily for her protection. None of us, that includes my regents and Lords in Denmark and Norway, have any real ties to the states like other countries do so, word as you know, does not spread here. We would all go to war for her if it was required, but she would not like it. She is still soft-hearted and does not take well to people dying because of her. I prefer not to be the one to leave a dark mark on her heart. That is not to say she is ignorant of our world." He narrowed his eyes at me again "At least any more, she has attended court and lived with me here at the palace to know that sometimes things need to be done that her human self would not approve of, but as a vampire she accepts what must be done."

"I understand what you our saying your Majesty. I have no ties in the states either. I sold all my business interest 50 years ago and held no other position than consort to the Queen in Oklahoma. I do have a few spies still watching over the Stackhouses and one that watches over her nephew Hunter now. I do not know if you are aware that he is Bill Compton's child and goes by the name Remy Comton." His eyes grew big with shock at the news. He gestured for me to continue obviously wanting more information on this. "Compton was awarded Victor Maddens spot as Regent about five years after we killed him. I was unaware of the boy's talents and therefore did not watch over him. By the time I knew of him, he was living with Compton and was turned at the age of 21. To my understanding Compton had promised the boy that his Aunt would be joining them if he agreed to be turned. I am assuming Sookie kept her gift and so I would guess the boy did too. Right before her death I know that Hunter began continuously questioning his maker about this. Compton took a vacation soon after he returned Sookie's ashes were delivered. I met the boy at her funeral. He was very distraught about her passing. His maker did not allow him to attend the service. I would guess that was in fear of Jason seeing or meeting him. He was allowed to say his peace after all was gone. I just happen to be there at the time. Compton made sure the boy did not talk too much, but having seen him as a child I remembered the features he had. I knew who he was almost immediately. That was the last that I had seen of him. I had my court spy dig up as much as I could about him after that and to keep an eye on him. My spies say he travels frequently between Louisiana and Nevada. I can only guess he is used by the King. He is well protected from what I have been told"

Stellan rose from his chair and began pacing the room. "She will not take this well. Like I said we don't have many ties to the states so when we did search for the boy many years ago to ease her mind we found different information. Our contacts reported that the boy and his father lived and ultimately died in New Orleans. A car accident I believe. That idiot Compton was the reason we faked her death. I should have asked him more when he was here." He stopped briefly then began pacing again. Within a few seconds the twins appeared in the room.

I was told to explain everything I knew to them. They did not look happy about this news.

"You two spoke with him the most while he was here. Did he speak of any of this?" the king requested from his children

"He did joke that he did not know how you handled making us so close together. He said that his child was a handful and he was thankful for the short break from him." Johan stated

"I knew we should have just staked him and been done with it" Walter added "Does Baby know of this yet?" I shook my head no.

"We should not tell her until we have a plan." Johan said

"If I am to get back in her good graces I cannot keep this from her. She would never forgive me." I barked at him. I knew he was right, but if I kept it from her I would be repeating the same mistakes that had driven us apart in the first place and I refused to do that.

"He is right and we cannot order him not to tell her. It would just bring her ire onto us. The last time that happen she left court for almost 2 years." I raised an eyebrow to this and he explained when he requested Freyda release me from my contract.I was never aware such a request was made. He said she went to Norway and refused to talk to him. He truly was a caring maker; most would not allow such behavior. He explained that at this point all his children other than Sookie were released and could come and go as they pleased and though she was not released, she was still free to travel his countries; usually going with him or one of her siblings. "We have to tell her and it would be best if she heard it with us all present. We can include her in the plan on how to get him back. It is her family we owe her that. We all know how important they are to her. Johan go fetch your sister." He instructed. Johan left with a bow.

Once again I raised an eyebrow to him, surprised he did not just call her to him. "The maker call hurts her head and commands if not taken willingly by her also cause her pain. That is why I always request to do the commands. I do not like causing my children unnecessary pain." He explained and sat behind is desk.

Walter almost looked worried about what was going to happen and to be honest, so was I. This was not the way I wanted to start off our new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know what you think. I have to admit this story was a very people driven story the more love you showed me the more I wanted to get this to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of this it is Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball**

**A/N: Wow is the only thing I can say. I have never had a response to a story like I had with this one. All I can say is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I know I have not been able to respond to all of the reviews that I have gotten and for that I am so sorry, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Once again I ask you all to trust me. You all have in the past and have I ever let you down…ok don't answer that.**

**Anyways here you go hope you enjoy….**

* * *

**Us**

**Chapter 2**

To say she took the news bad was an understatement. The four of us played catchers as she threw anything that was not attached as she passed by it. Her raving went on for hours. By the way her family stayed quiet I could tell this was not her first anger fit. I just followed suit with them and stayed silent. When she was finished she sank into Walter's hold, as he comforted her the way he did the night of the ball. I wondered if we would ever be to a point that she would seek her comfort from me. A twinge of jealousy went through me even though I knew that it was unwarranted. She was just finding comfort in the one that has probably provided it to her for the last century.

"Pappa we have to get him. We just have to." she sobbed

"We will find a way min söta flicka I promise we will, but you must give me and your brother's time. This will take time. I am sure Northman will assist us with any contacts he has when we are ready for them." He told her as he glanced at me. I nodded at him. "Maybe you can occupy your nights by getting to know this man here once again." He gestured to me.

She shook her head no to him and did not allow herself to be transferred from her brother to my side. I felt the sting of her rejection. We could have been having a wonderful night getting to know each other once again, but no she was being held tightly by her brother all because of that fool Compton.

"Where would you like to go, little one" he asked her. She looked up at him through her tears. There were no words said between them, but he seemed to know. He swept her up bridal style, nodded a good night to all of us then left the room in vampire speed.

I spent some time getting the King and Johan in touch with my Louisiana contacts so they can get the complete story on Hunter. They spoke of many plans, but all put Suze, as they called her when they weren't using family endearments, in danger. That was a risk they did not want to take yet they could not find a way around it. If she was anything like she used to be the danger would be no worry for her when it meant saving a family member.

Stellan decided to call an end to the planning until Sookie was ready to join us. They said that we would reconvene about it in a week or so. I decided to go find Sookie maybe we could save some of this night or at least I could be some kind of comfort to her.

As I reached her suite room I heard moaning, then her voice. "I need you now Walt now."

I stood there in shock. I knew what her Father had said, but for some reason I did not think that she had any lovers at the time. I certainly did not think that she was sleeping with one she would consider her brother. It was so unlike Sookie.

"Northman, what are you doing here?" Nora asked bringing me out of my freeze. I shook my head to clear it and frowned at her door once again. "Come with me you look a bit lost." She said, taking my hand in hers, and leading me away from the rooms.

"Why did no one tell me that they were involved?" I asked when we sat on a bench in their garden.

"Cause they are not" she answered with a simple shrug. She began to laugh "Oh you think that just because of their activities that they are involved?" she said with more laughter "Surely Pappa told you she has had lovers." She said as her laughter calmed.

"Well, yes, but I was unaware that her current one was Walter. I was unaware she had a current one. She is sleeping with a vampire, with her vampire brother. Stellan said her affairs did not last long. I assumed they were all human" It was my turn to pace tonight. I paced and mumbled in front of Nora for I don't know how long. I know most of what I said made no sense at all. I was a 1000 year vampire I have slept with whole families of vampires and humans. Yet, hearing her with Walter disturbed me. It made me realize how much 100 years and her new status had changed things. I should have known she would be different. My mind told me that she would, but for some reason my heart wanted to believe she was the same girl that I let go in Louisiana.

Had she been right? Had we run our course? Had she out grown me? If that was the case then what was the point of me even being here? Did she want to punish me? Did she want me to see what it was like for her to have another? Had she grown that cold? Her maker said she was still soft-hearted, but by whose definition?

"I brought you here to talk, but since you choose to be an idiot and hold a conversation with yourself I will see you around later. Just think about this. My baby sister needed to have someone to lean on during all the bloody changes she went through. Walter was there for her before fangs and stayed there for her after fangs. He has been there for her no matter what she was or had to offer, which is more than I can say about you. Who did you think she would turn to one that was there for what 7 years and then turned his back because she was a lowly human or one that has been there for 98 years and stood strong regardless of her status? Did you expect to see her and her to fall right back in bed with you? Do you think that you even deserve her yet? I guess something's never change do they Northman your still a selfish arse." She snapped at me as she left shaking her head.

I plopped back down on the bench. I had been told off or warned by every member of her family. The respect of my reputation had no standing when it came to any of them. They were more concerned about my sexual prowess reputation then anything. What mattered most was their baby Falk. She was my first concern also, but to face her and her lover every night. Could I do that for her? Would they remain lovers until her and I became close once again? As much as I tried I could not stop the questions from entering my mind. Would she care if I indulged also, or did I need to be a saint while she flaunted in my face? The fact of the matter was I did not desire another now. I desired the one finding security in another's arms at this very moment. In the past I know that I would have found the first available fuck and released all this anger and confusion, but not now. Now, I wanted to keep my promise to her and work for her forgiveness. Was this a test for me?

As I ran through the questions I noticed that Nora had been right. Every question was about me. What, why, and who was doing this to me. I was being selfish and just thinking about how this was affecting me. Not once did I think about how Sookie was feeling and what led her into Walter's arms. It was familiar for her and that was what she needed. I did not know her any longer. I did not know who she turned to or what she needed when she was hurt. I was once again being selfish. As much as I thought I had changed; Nora was right I was still very much the same when it came to Sookie.

I knew we had a lot to talk about and get through. I just never thought sexual expectations would be one. I once again made an ass out of myself by assuming that I would just have to show her that I could be monogamous. I never figured we would have to talk about if that was even what she desired any longer. I could always go back to the house and be her…what it is called…ah right booty call.

Could I be that? Would she even want me to be that?

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think…please leave me a review as they do fuel this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First thank everyone who is supporting this story by the faves, follows, and of course the wonderful reviews. So no this is not their talk, but it is coming. Walter just wanted to be heard for a moment so I let him speak. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:You all know I don't own it Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball do.**

* * *

**US 3**

**Walter's POV**

After Suze got through her normal fit of anger she clung to me as she always has. She and I had shared blood many times so I could feel her guilt pouring through. I knew she would need to be comforted. Pappa tried to direct her to Eric, but to my surprise she refused to go. When she looked up at me with her big teary blue eyes I knew exactly where she needed to be.

I nodded at those in the room and whisked my sweet angel away. When we got to her room I sat her down on her bed; slowly removing her shoes. I hurried to her bathroom and started a warm bath for her.

Normally we would share the bath, but with the Viking here I hesitated to join her when she came to get in. She looked at me with a confused look when I did not begin to disrobe with her. So I stripped and entered the tub behind her. She lay back on my chest with her eyes closed and rubbed up and down my thighs like she had thousands of times in the past. I decided to bask in the feeling not knowing how many baths were in our future.

"This is not your fault" I told her after a length of silence. I knew she was torn up with guilt.

"Isn't it? I am a telepath among other things. I was and am highly coveted. The only reason more did not come for me is because you all have protected me so much. I knew what he was too and yet I did not protect him." she said as tears rolled out of her closed eyes.

"You could not have known what that bastard was going to do or that they were even aware of him" I offered.

"I should have taken him with me. When I left I should have took him or maybe I should have not left at all. He is my nephew. Now he is being used all because he wanted to be with me. If I was around this never would have happened." she exhaled an unneeded breath

"Suze, he was not your child. Were you to kidnap him and if you stayed would you have been able to protect him if the vampires wanted him? No, he would have been taken still and used to manipulate you. Then you would have had that prick as a maker right along with him." She opened her mouth to argue, but I silenced her with a finger to her lips and continued. "We will get him. Trust in the minds that plot. We are good at it" I smirked down at her as I rinsed her hair. "Just give us the time we need. That is all we ask. It may not be soon, but we will get him."

I lifted her from the water placing her down on her feet and wrapping a towel around her then myself. I followed her back to the bedroom. She climbed into her bed after drying herself.

Once again, I found myself hesitating. I knew she loved only one. She always had, yet he had never been here before and even though we had spent many nights together before her change and since I did not know what to do for the first time in almost 98 years. I knew that stress caused by her family was a weakness for her. I knew the way she liked to escape it; always in my arms. This time though I was uncertain.

She sat up, reached her arms out, and waved me to her. I climbed onto the bed and into her arms. I let her guide what she wanted; afraid that at any moment she would push me away realizing her love was a floor below us. She didn't though.

She began kissing my neck and down to my chest. "I need you now Walt, now" she moaned. I no longer cared about him being here. She needed me as she always had. I didn't know if she would continue needing me, but she did tonight and I would give it to her. As I leaned down and kissed her passionately I reveled in her taste. I moved to her tighten nipples licking and nibbling the way I knew she liked. As I made my way down her stomach she moaned and arched into every kiss. I knew every inch of her body and rejoiced in the feeling of her.

When I took my first taste of her heaven I swore to commit it to memory. I was unsure if I would ever be given entry again. Two releases later she dragged me up her body by my hair. After another kiss she flipped me onto my back. She aligned me with her entrance and lowered herself swiftly.

I knew slowly was not what she desired and I so enjoyed the roughness of her bouncing up and down on my length, the movement her breast made with every thrust, and her head thrown back in ecstasy, but that is not what I wanted. I sat up bringing our bodies together causing the fast bounce to become a slower grind. I dragged my fangs up her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my neck and mimicked the movement of her fangs with mine. When we bit and her blood exploded into my mouth, our bodies followed suit.

When we detached our fangs from one another I sat and held her. I nuzzled my face into her neck. For the first time in 680 years I let tears slip from my eyes. I hid it from her not wanting her to see them. Deep down in my gut I knew this would be the last time I had her in this manner. She would still be seen as my sister to the outside would and my best friend of course and I would always be there for her, but not like this. I knew this would be the last time she would request an escape like this from me. I knew that Eric would take my place as her rock.

The first night she yielded to me I knew that we would have a lasting love life. Even when she was a human sex with her was different. It was more passionate then others. I admit that I first started to pursue her as a joke to frazzle up my brother, but the more I got to know her the more I desired her for me and not as one of my normal meals. I was surprised when she agreed to be my date for one of Pappa's balls and even more surprised when she said yes to joining me in my private rooms. After the first kiss I shared with her I was addicted.

She didn't like relationships and neither did I. We had our freedom from each other and it suited us well. When she was first turned I was the only one she wanted to really be around. Pappa along with Johan taught her about feeding and her new vampire attributes. I taught her how to fight. I was the one that helped her control the blood-lust that comes from fighting and feeding. There was more than once that I had taken her pinned up against the gym wall. It was more than just sexual with us though. I was the one that she talked to about her feelings on her new status, I was the one that helped her through all her families deaths, and when she got so mad at Pappa that she left court I was the one she ran to.

She stayed with me for two years and it was just us. We missed all the events in the kingdom and that was ok with the family. She was truly spoiled. She refused to talk to Pappa and Johan, but not me; never me. In that time she explored her new self. We did it together. We shared everything. She learned she did not like women as lovers during that time, but she never faulted me when I took another. It was the nature of our relationship. I knew that her heart was locked away. What she did not know was that during that time unless we were sharing a lover I took no others. I just fed and let her believe what she wanted. The donors I fed from I had bedded in the past so they had memories of us fucking and when Suze would see it from their minds it was all history she was seeing. She never knew. She seemed happy that I was not attached to her. She told me she could not bear to hurt me and she knew she could never give her whole heart to another after the hurt caused by him. She did not want to hurt me. I laughed at that thought. So I let her think what she wanted. Now though, I knew things were about to change with us.

If I were to ever love another it would be her, but the vampire that holds the key to her heart has returned and soon he would once again unlock it. It is only a matter of time. Yes, this was definitely a good bye to my lover. I knew he would never turn his back on her again. I knew what he had foolishly given up all those years ago and I knew he would not make that mistake twice. I knew everything I held dear in my arms now would be his soon.

But tonight was my farewell to her goddess body and I damn well would make sure she was thoroughly worshiped.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I was nervous about this one so please let me know what you think good, bad, or ugly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: C. Harris and Allen Ball own it.**

**A/N: Once again I have to say thank you so much for your reviews, faves, and follows. I am so sorry I did not have the time to respond to all the reviews. I tried but I might have missed some of you. That does not mean I don't love them. As you all know with the holidays it is crazy. Anyways here you are…**

* * *

**US 4**

When I rose the next night the house was in frenzy. I saw Johan in the foyer directing the staff.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Oh, nothing you have to concern yourself with, Eric. Nora is leaving for Denmark and Walter for Norway. It is usually this way after the ball. They stay about a week then go home." I was a little surprised by this. I thought they stayed here and visited the other countries and I told him such.

"No they are Pappa's regents to those countries. I must admit that Walter usually leaves sooner. He was scheduled to leave last night, but with what happen to baby he chose to stay." I could see him glance at me out the side of his eye "He has always been her rock. Hmm…I guess things can change though" it was his last statement then he went back to directing.

From what I heard last night not that much had changed. I was watching all the hustle and bustle when the rest of the family came in. Stellan was hugging Nora to his side and whispering in her ear. Walter stopped and hugged Sookie tight lifting her off her feet. "You remember what I told you" he whispered to her then they came towards me.

"Take good care of our baby Falk" that earned him a smack in the arm by her "I imagine she will be spending a great deal of time with you. I will see you if we have a guest in a couple of months I suppose or you two can always come and visit when Johan comes." He nodded to me, kissed Suze on her temple, and then yelled at their sister to hurry up. Nora came over to say good bye to us both rolling her eyes at her brother.

Eventually it was just us. She fidgeted a bit. "Would you like to go eat? We have a great restaurant that caters to vampires."

"Yes that sounds delightful, lover." I did not mean to call her that it was habit, but I noticed her eyes widened at the mention of it before she was able to school her features.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. For the first time ever it was not a comfortable silence. After we had arrived, seated, and ordered she finally spoke.

"It's been so long since I have heard that endearment. It was…surprising." She said with her eyes focused on her lap.

"Habit, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I will refrain from it." I told her

"No, it's not that…it's just…well" I let her get her thoughts together then she blurted out "Eric why was I not enough back then?" I was not expecting that question. The waitress came and served us our course of blood soup and thankfully it gave me time to think. I could tell her that she was enough, but that would be a lie and I could not do that. No, honesty was the only way to approach this.

"Unfortunately selfishness and desire for power had been ingrained in me, my love. It was not that I did not care about you or not love you. It was that I had been trained to show no weakness. At the time any feelings other than anger I considered weakness. You came into my life and you were unlike any human I had ever met before. You stood up to me, showed no fear, and treated me and the other vampires around me like we were normal people. You did not bow to me or yield to me, no matter how hard I tried." I snickered and she giggled "Yet, when I had no memories and had an open heart you loved me, you protected me, and you fought with and for me. Nobody has ever done that for me. Well, nobody that was obligated to do it at least. Then you refused to tell me what happened for so long. I can understand that your limited knowledge in our world would lead you to believe that I would use the actions we took as blackmail of course; though you could have asked. So I would not say that you were not enough. I would say that neither of us was ready for the responsibility it took to have the relationship we wanted. I was not willing to lower myself to any human standards and you were not willing to take your place at my side and be a sheriff's wife." I had hoped that I had explained it well enough, but when I saw the anger in her eyes I knew I had not.

"So you are saying it was bad timing? You hid the fact that you were getting married from me, you pushed me away, you could never accept the fact that I had male friends no matter what their species, and you just expected me to accept when you fed from others. If it hadn't been for Pam being my friend I would have never known anything about you having to marry another. You left when one of my best friends' lay there dying and you divorced me because I saved him. You pensioned me off like I was nothing to you and you have the nerve to sit here and tell me it was bad timing. I admit I was stubborn Eric, but most of my mistakes were made by ignorance not timing. Yes, I could have come to you and asked you more about this world, but it is not like you were exactly readily available or that you would open up to me. You were never very forthcoming with information and the times you were open with me Pam either advised you to be or she was involved in the conversation. You hid almost everything from me, but did not want me to do the same. You get what you give buddy." She pushed her unfinished soup away from her and sat back with her arms across her chest. This was not going well. I knew we had a lot to get past; I guess I just under estimated how deep the anger was in her. I had a hundred years to think about nothing else but my failures with her. She did not have the same luxury. She had to learn how to be a vampire. She had to learn all the things I had tried to keep hidden from her. While I am sure her thoughts were sometimes on me; I know the majority of her time was used adjusting. So I know that the anger she was displaying is probably because this is the first time she has had to face all the feelings our relationship and the ending of that relationship held.

"I do not widdle all of our faults in the past down to bad timing." She rolled her eyes at me "I made a lot of mistakes when it came to us as did you. I have had time to see that. Nobody told me how to be a good boyfriend or husband to a human. When Pam would give me advice, I admit that most of the time my pride did not let me accept it. I admit that had I talked to you, explained more things about our world, maybe the outcome of us would have been vastly different. It was not timing, it was miscommunication and trust on both of our ends. You never wanted to accept what I offered and I never expressed the true reasons why I wanted you to have them. I shrouded my feelings of love for you with statements of safety and duty. I wanted to have you in my home not just to keep you safe, but also because I loved you and wanted to share my life with you. I wanted to spoil you not to have you as a kept woman, but because I thought that you were so worthy of all the things that you might not be able to get yourself. I should have told you all these things instead I hid them for fear of weakness." I sighed and continued.

"I am over 1000 years old, Sookie and have lived my life by certain rules. Those rules had saved both mine and my child's life's countless times. You came in and flipped my world upside down. You threw that rule book right out the window. Maybe there are others out there like you with a kind heart and good ways, but I never let myself find out. My maker as you know was cruel and sadistic. He tried to break me many times, but I didn't break for him. The ways and actions he trained me on stuck with me for survival purposes. Vampires first and all that, but you…you broke me. I rebelled against all I felt for you. It was not right in my eyes. When you broke our bond I was furious because I felt you had defied me even though you did not know what you were defying and when you saved the shifter I truly believed I was doing the right thing by leaving you. I was angry and swore that that would be the last time you snubbed our relationship; a relationship that neither of us truly respected. " She huffed at me and went to say something, but I raised my hand to stop her. I was not finished. "For a long time I truly believed I was your better; that we were not equals. I should have sat down with you and explained the bond. I should have known that you with your soft heart and loyalty would not allow your friends to die if you could stop it. You had shown that to me many times, hell I had used that loyalty you showed for others against you and yet I refused to accept that was who you were. I shouldn't have let myself be put in compromising positions. I shouldn't have let it get to a point where it had to be Pam's actions to force me to tell you what was going on and I never ever should have left you without a fight." I stared deep into her eyes so she could see how serious I was. She had to know that I realized the mistake I made so long ago.

"No, you shouldn't have" was all she said then began eating her soup again. I could tell that all the things I had said to her were running through her head. I knew she would need time to think about my words. We finished our meal in silence, both of us taking in what had been said.

"Let's walk, the cool night air always clears my head" she said. I nodded and joined her. Since it seemed that the conversation we started in the restaurant was finished for now I attempted another subject.

"So you and Walter…" I didn't really know how to approach the subject. I wasn't sure it was safe to just say 'so you two are lovers'.

She started laughing. "Walter is my…he's sorta…he's Walt. He has always just… been there" she whispered the last words knowing that he succeeded where I failed. "We… I don't know how to explain it. I have always turned to him."

"I understand" I said. She was so attached to him. Maybe it would be better for me to step back from her.

"I don't think you do. Last night was extremely upsetting for me. When I went with him it was, like you said habit. Since I arrived here he has been there. I mean he is mostly in Norway now, but anytime I needed to escape from what was thrown at me I went to him. You once accused me of running well, that hasn't changed much just who I run to has. Before I felt that I had me and only me. Walt taught me that it was ok to lean on others sometimes and hell, it was necessary to do so at others." She explained "He is min bror to the outside world and in court, but to me he is my best friend and when it strikes us more. He talks things out with me. He is truthful to a fault. He has kept his humanity, but still loves his vampire status and he has taught me how to do that. Though I think he has also made me a spoiled brat too." If she were still human she would be blushing now. I could tell by the way she nibbled her lip. "Though I think some of that is changing" she whispered more to herself than to me.

When we reached the palace yard I began to ache at the idea that our time tonight was coming to an end. I walked her to her wing of the palace.

"I think I am just confused on what is expected of me here. I can understand that we may not be lovers for some time, but should I go to stay elsewhere for a while? I do not want to interrupt what you have with Walter or any others. I am not sure why your family invited me here just to see you with others and issue numerous warnings." I asked; upfront and honest now right?

"I don't want you to leave Eric and I am sorry if my actions last night somehow hurt you. They were never my intent. I can't tell you to stay or go. I don't want to see you go and I will not put you in a position like I did last night again. I know I didn't like it when it was happening to me and it would be unfair and cruel to do it to you. I am not spiteful, Eric. I am a vampire and as you have told me before something's are our just in our nature. As far as my family goes they are just protective. We all are about each other. You were not invited here as some sort of revenge. I have changed in some ways and remained the same in others." She took a deep unneeded breathe then said "I don't know what will happen between us yet Eric, but I do know that 100 years is a long time to hold a grudge. I can hold a grudge with the best of them, but that may be pushing it. I can't guarantee that I won't get angry at times, but this is what I can offer" She looked up at me and smiled "Vampire Princess Susannah Sookie Falk, Progeny of the Great King Stellan Falk; nice to meet you and it would be an honor to get to know you." she said with her grin and nodded her head to me.

I smiled back and bowed "Erik the Northman at your service min dam and it would be a great honor and I imagine pleasure to get to know you also." I rose up looked in her eyes and with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you sweet" she said as she returned my smirk

"Not really" I repeated to her as she once said to me so many years ago.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know I promise I will do better with the responses this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters you all know that. If I did I would be too busy with a certain Viking to even write period. C. Harris and A. Ball own them.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late posting, but what can I say other than been a bit busy. I want to say thank you again to all the people who took the time to leave me some wonderful words of encouragement known as reviews, whether they are long or short they are appreciated. Also, thank you to all the people who read this or any of my stories.**

**US 5**

Getting to know the new undead Susannah was extremely fun. Being in Northern Sweden during winter was glorious. We had really long nights and at some points only 3 hours of sunlight so we had even more time together.

Stellan, Johan, Sookie, and I would get together each night and discuss some ways to get Hunter free. We were slowly developing a plan. As usual Sookie always thought out of the box. Since we couldn't do much more until we had more information, we decided to go visit Walt with Johan.

It was funny to see them all together. They truly were siblings and she was definitely the baby. Surprisingly there was no jealousy between Walter and I and no sexual tension between him and Sookie. She lit up around her family. I had never seen her so happy. I liked the new Susannah and I loved listening to the twins.

"Teaching this girl anything is impossible. Once she gets it in her head that she is going to learn it she does not stop. Her determination is unparalleled to anyone I have met, but her patience is absent." Walter laughed. "When she was first turned she was the clumsiest vampire I have ever met."

"I wasn't that bad." She retorted at him

"Walter, remember teaching her to snowboard" Johan snickered

"No, no he does not need to know that" she rushed over trying to cover their mouths while they dodged her hands

"We took her on the learners slope because she had never been before. She could not stay horizontal to save her undead life. We had to make sure there were no sticks in the ground. As much as she was falling we did not want to her to accidently stake herself. I thought vampires just rose with a natural grace and balance not this one here." Johan started quickly, getting shut up by her small hand

"Any time we let her go she fell strait on her butt or her face. Umff, I believe was her favorite word that night." Walter continued where his brother left off "We told her to practice while we took in the sights" he said and waggled his eyebrows. "She decided that since she was able to go down the learners one time upright that she was ready for the big ones." She rushed over to cover Walters's mouth, but Johan continued. At this point I didn't know what was funnier the story or watching her run around trying to stop them from telling it.

"Bjorn, Walt's day man back then, had been instructed to stay by her side so of course he just followed her. Biggest mistake he ever made." They laughed

"It was not, he was nice and it was not my fault I had never been on a lift before. I also tried to get your attention before I went, but you both were to occupied with the, oh so natural surroundings" She huffed and plopped down next to me

"Yes, because standing from an automated chair is so difficult to learn, anyways she somehow managed to stumble, taking Bjorn down and rode his back all the way down." Johan stated

"It wasn't that bad and he was fine" she tried to play off

"He was in the hospital for a week." Walter gasped "and it cost me a fortune to fix him"

Every night was a new story about "raising" her. All of them were extremely embarrassing to her. She finally figured out that the twins and I had been acquaintances for centuries and started to ask for stories about me. They were more than happy to provide her with my embarrassing stories to her. They somehow knew to leave out the many sexual exploits that should have been included in the stories. Yet whether it was for their benefit or mine I do not know as they were involved in most of them. She loved to hear the stories of me as much as I liked hearing about her.

Along with the stories we took in many of the sites that I had not seen in centuries or not at all; because of all the development in the country and enjoyed the activities that Sookie had learned; like snowboarding for one. She was still so vibrant with life.

All the activities were done with one or both of her brothers. They were almost like a security blanket for her. I did not mind if that is what it took for me to get closer to her then that is what I would do.

As the days went by storytelling time became a staple of every night. It was almost like a bed time story as we would always finish our nights with them. I liked them because I was learning a lot about her, but what I liked most was she was becoming more and more comfortable around me also. Sookie would laugh and talk to them, but most of all she would touch me. She would place her hand casually on my knee, lean her head on my shoulder, or sometimes rest her feet in my lap. All of them were done unconsciously I'm sure of it. Tonight she actually sat on my lap for a couple of minutes before she realized she was twirling my hair in her fingers while arguing with Johan. When she recognized what she was doing she silently slid her hand away from my hair and moved to the spot next to me. Her brothers started to notice also. I would catch them watching her actions towards me with a small smile. Sometimes I would catch a quick glimpse of longing in Walter's eyes, but he would quickly shake it off.

We were talking more and more every night when I would escort her back to her rooms or the occasional dinners we had alone before her brothers would join us. Those dinners seem to be happening more and more. Every now and then her anger would surface. It happened mainly when I would talk about something in Oklahoma. A few times she stormed off. I would find her somewhere talking to one of her brothers. I usually let them be. She needed to talk things out with someone.

She always had a calmer demeanor after talking to them. I also noticed she took no other lovers; that included Walter. After spending two weeks with the twins I finally felt comfortable to ask Sookie a question I had dreaded. I Eric Northman was afraid of being rejected.

"What's wrong Eric? I have never seen you fidget. You are fidgeting right? I mean you didn't develop a tick in your old age did you?" she teased me and giggled.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend some time at our house. I was thinking it could be just you and me." I blurted out

"I um...I wasn't aware we had a house." she looked at me confused.

"Yes, I got the land back from your family a while ago and when I first returned here I rebuilt the house that was burnt down. Since you are still on this plane of existence I figured it was not all mine to keep so it is ours." I told her

"oh wow... Sure I would love to go back. I loved it out there. It was just a sore spot for me and Pappa deemed it unsafe, but I think it would be ok now and with you there I will be ok." she shrugged. I was glad to hear that she inadvertently said she would be safe with me. I was glad to see her trust in me was starting to develop again.

I was happy that she had such a great family, but I couldn't wait for time alone with her.

Just us

**A/N: So next chapter some plotting gets done. Let me know what you think. I know that this one was a bit slow, but it was necessary to move things along.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own it Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball do**

**A/N:Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows...I know it has been a bit but as you all know the Holidays are crazy and all I can say is sorry, but here you go**

* * *

**Us 6**

The night Sookie and I were to leave for our little getaway Walter called us to his office.

"Pappa has summoned us all we need to leave now. I am sure after the meeting you can leave for your excursion." He told us with a wink and led us to the cars.

"We are going to Alaska." Stellan happily announced to Walter, Sookie, and I as we entered his study. Johan said he needed to make some calls before joining us and Nora was also busy with other tasks.

"What the fuck is in Alaska?" Walter asked

"Snow" the King answered. Sookie and Walter rolled their eyes at their makers smart ass answer and waited for him to provide the real one.

He laughed and continued. "I have been working out a plan. According to all the information we could gather from Eric's contacts King Felipe rents out young Hunter to various monarchs that need help "cleaning up court" Sookie lowered her head trying to hide her hurt expression "He is not abused as a matter of fact he is treated as the kings' crown jewel, but this is where the King has slipped." Oh this was getting interesting. King Felipe hardly made mistakes so to find one to exploit was good and rare thing. "He has too much faith Bill as the boys maker. You are dead for all he knows" he pointed at Sookie "Jason's family was never aware of him and the fairies want nothing to do with him since he is vampire, same as you." He shrugged. i knew there was a story behind Niall wanting nothing to do with her, definitely something to talk about later.

"How is that going to help us Pappa?" Sookie asked

"The King has foolishly not tied the boy to himself. There are no contracts of employment, no bond, nothing. Only his maker staying in the kingdom ties him to Nevada. Stupid mistake really. The only reason I believe that the king is so smug about it is because many of the other kingdoms won't take this Compton in." Stellan smiled. Ahh the burden of being Bill; him and Lorena caused such havoc across the country many monarchs had banned them and with him being so young and stupid relying on her he had not racked up many favors.

"So if Bill were to release him Hunter could end up anywhere? He could just leave of his own free will?" Sookie said with a huge smile.

"Fuck release final death is the answer." Walter amended her statement.

It was my turn to ask questions "So what does Alaska have to do with anything? Queen Aguta is a recluse. She only sees her sheriffs. She holds no Balls, she goes to no conferences, and I mean she rarely leaves her palace, let alone her state."

"Exactly, Alaska is autonomous in the Americas. She answers to no clan. Her movements are unwatched. Nobody cares, but her riches are unparalleled because of gold and oil. She sits on them like a dragon. A greedy King would be able to charge her a fine sum if she needed to rent a "cleaner" and because she is so closed off someone who, let's say, was famed for a data base would probably be drooling to get a chance to talk to her."

"She has agreed" Johan said as he entered the study. "With her autonomy it will be no problem for us to pay her a visit. Anywhere else in the states it would be a huge fuss for an old world royal to visit. Especially ones like us, that do not travel outside of Europe very often."

"Why is she agreeing to help us though?" she is not known for her generous nature. I had to know what the catch was. There was always a price with monarchs like her.

"She owes me and wouldn't mind my company once again." Johan shrugged "Suze you have to understand some things though" his voice softened towards her. "There is a possibility that Hunter might not want to leave his maker or his kingdom should his maker die. All of our Intel tells us he is not unhappy. So by presenting yourself to him you could be making yourself known. If he does choose to go back to Felipe he may have to answer questions that will reveal you. We learned that he is normally not asked about the jobs as monarchs would not hire him if they felt their secrets were to be revealed, but with it being Alaska we cannot be sure. So many know so little about her and her Queendom that it would be natural curiosity to debrief him about it. Are you ready to be exposed?" he asked. He had a valid point. Any monarch that could have an in to Alaska would take it. Everyone knew she was heavily fortified and no one challenged her. She was technically the oldest living monarch in the Americas at a rumored 3500 years old, nobody knew for sure, not much got passed her. She was also one of the few American monarchs with no spies in her court. Most of the vampires in Alaska were made there or they and their makers resided there.

"I am ready if I have to. " she answered simply "as long as it will be no trouble for you, Pappa. Although, I don't see a problem getting that lying, manipulating, rapist scum to release his child if that is what Hunter wants. You know I have no issues with doing _that _again especially not on him."

I did not understand how she was so sure she could do it and I had no idea what _that _was, but there was still a lot I had to learn about her. What was surprising was the reaction from the twins when she said rapist. Did they not know about Bill and all he had done to her?

"We leave November 20th, the start of her dark season. Nora will stay and run things in our absence. I believe Nora has called in a favor from one English sheriff and we will have a guest joining is in Alaska." he smiled again this time at me and totally ignored the twins brooding in the corner.

We had all been dismissed by his majesty. Sookie excused herself to her rooms saying she would be down in a bit.

The twins cornered me in the hallway. I had a feeling this was going to guarantee William Compton's final death.

"Why did my sister call him a rapist scum?" Johan asked

"I don't know if it is my story to tell. If she has not told you by now I don't think she wants to." I told them.

"That is bullshit Erik and you know it. We will ask her if we have to. Neither of us thought to ask her if she had been raped. Sorry it is not on our entrance questionnaire." Walter snapped at me "Tell us so she does not have to relive it." I understood their point, but it still was not my place to tell. When I told them this they marched off to find their sister and the secrets she held.

I waited for Sookie in her waiting room. Letting her have time with her brothers. About an hour later they came fuming out stomping away. I guess she had finally told her of all his misdeeds towards her.

Yes Bill was definitely in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Just a fun fact when trying to choose the name for the Queen I decided to go with an Intuit name for her being from Alaska. So the name according to Google it means "gatherer of the dead" and I thought you can't get a better name for a vampire Queen than that…right? So there is my fun fact of the day for you and if it is wrong then blame Google not me…hehe. Leave me some love in the form of a review please and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as you know Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball do.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing sorry for not having time to respond to them but I love them all. I will work on responding to the ones that come in for this chapter.**

* * *

**Us**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

We had three weeks until we had to leave for Alaska. After speaking with her brothers I wondered if she would still want to go to our house. I did not have to wait long for my answer. She appeared about five minutes after the twins left with a bag in her hand. My look of surprise must have shown on my face because she asked if I still wanted to go when she saw me. I recomposed myself and told her of course while taking her bag from her.

When we arrived at the house she gasped with excitement. It was exactly like the old one. She raced from room to room looking at them all. I found her in the master bedroom staring down at her belongings I had encased.

"You know I have your stuff too." She whispered. I was once again surprised by her. She picked up one of the necklaces "I had thought I had lost this forever. I forgot it when we were packing things up. It was my Grans." She said and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"I am glad you could be reunited with it then." I smiled down at her. The air became thick with awkwardness between us. Normally, I would have her in my arms at this point, but now I was not sure what to do.

"Well um… since you seem to be set up in here I guess I will stay in one of the guest rooms" she said nervously

"You can have this room" I offered her "It was yours after all." She looked confused for a moment then nodded. I took her hand, raising it, and placing a kiss on it an action I had done many times since our reunion.

The next night I rose, showered, dressed, and then immediately went looking for Sookie. I found her sitting on the deck looking out at the water that glistened from the full moon. She was silently sipping a mug of blood, as though it was coffee. I went into the kitchen got myself a cup and joined her.

She started to giggle when she looked over and saw me sipping from my cup. I arched my eyebrow at her silently asking her what.

"Sorry...sorry it is just kinda funny to me sitting here with you essentially drinking our morning coffee. It was something I had wished I was able to do over a hundred years ago. I guess in a way I got my wish." she said with a snicker. I had to smile at that. When she was human there were so many things I could not do with her; now that she was vampire it was ironic that we were doing very human activities together.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Then she spoke.

"It wasn't your fault entirely you know" she sighed "I know you say that you need to earn my forgiveness, but after a lot of reflection and venting to my brothers" she snickered "I realize that I had made many mistakes also. I kept things from you too. I kept our love to myself. When you asked me numerous times what happen when you stayed with me I should have told you everything no matter what the consequences. Towards the end of our relationship you became harsh and cold, but it was not all your fault. Yes, you married me without asking, but I didn't treat you as a true mate. I lived my life and you lived yours we came together when we did, but it was never really just to be together; to be us. It was for protection, or to strategize, or for sex, never just to be us. I don't know why I had no problem living as a couple when you had no memory yet when we were married I had us live as singles. You did many things that hurt me and in the time that you have had you have regretted it. I don't need to continually bring up all the things you did. You know they hurt me and you don't want to repeat them. That's all that matters. Plus if you fuck with me this time I have two big brothers that will kick your butt." she giggled and turned back to look at the water. I sat there and stared at her. I was surprised she said all these things to me. Once again I was reminded of all the time that we had been apart and how much she had grown.

"You know I once knew a human woman that was extremely stubborn. She would drive me crazy. She was beautiful and strong, loyal and fierce. She fought for what she believed to be right. She was with a vampire that took her for granted. He loved her as much as she loved him, but they never told or showed each other enough. It was a grave mistake on their part. I swore that should I ever find my mate again I would never hide my feelings from her." I smirked when she smiled and realized I was doing as she asked and taking her for what she was now and leaving the human Sookie behind where she belonged.

"And have you found her, your mate?" she whispered

"I have found the one that is to hold my heart, forever if she wishes it." I said not taking my gaze from hers.

"It always ends with a wish I guess huh" she giggled. She rose up and extended her hand for me to take "Show me your land Viking. Let me see it through your eyes." After all this time she still managed to surprise me.

I took her hand and we walked. I showed her the different places that things in my original village sat. Even though now it was just forest or beach she listened and looked upon the things I pointed out as though they were still there. I told her stories of my human life. She listened with great enthusiasm.

About an hour before dawn we returned to the house. She went to get another cup of blood and asked if I wanted one. I declined having had enough earlier. With her still being under a century in age I knew she needed to feed more than once a night. I started a fire in the living room and lounged on the couch waiting for her to return. We wouldn't have much time until dawn, but I wanted to spend every second I could with her.

When she joined me she came in and waved for me to raise my head. She sat down and allowed me to rest my head on her lap. "Why did you choose to settle here?" I asked.

She shrugged "For some reason I felt close to you here. That was the start. Then after I met Pappa I liked it here. It was peaceful and I could care for this house on my own there was no need for staff, but that was not all. I was actually surprised that you would give me such an important house. Something in me knew that the only reason you would give me a place you loved was because you loved me and that made me feel warm and fuzzy in a way."

"Do I still make you feel warm and fuzzy?" I waggled my eyes at her as I did in the past.

Her response was her trademark eye roll. She leaned over more than likely to kiss my forehead, but I turned my head up quick enough for her lips to meet mine. Electricity flowed through us. I knew she had to feel it. I expected what she called a "peck", but after her initial shock she relaxed into the kiss and let me take it deeper. Her hands gripped my hair tight. I sat up and turned towards her. I never let her mouth leave mine. The new temperature of her tongue as it met with mine did not take away from the familiarity of her kiss. I didn't want the moment to end. It was beautiful that neither of us needed to breathe. My hands went to her around her back not allowing her to pull away just yet. I had missed this feeling.

Too soon to my liking she did pull away though looking deep into my eyes as if searching for something profound. If it was love, then she had to see it because it was there. I hoped she could see that it was not lust I offered in my gaze, but it was my soul.

* * *

**A/N: So they are getting closer YAY! Here's the question Do you feel they are ready to move on to all the sexy fun stuff or Should they wait? Let me know what you all think cause I am up in the air about it and tossing a coin is not helping...lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews once again. I love every single one. I hope that I was able to respond to them all if I missed you I am sorry, but I still loved them.**

**As always I do not own any thing**

* * *

**Us 8**

**Eric's POV**

This has been one of the best weeks in my long life. Though the kiss that we had on the couch did not lead to any bedroom activities I was ok with that. I was not sure if sex, at this point, would help or hurt what we were trying to build. Sookie and I have been a true couple this week. We have walked together, talked together, explored the land together, and even played together.

Yes, I have been playing. Seeing Sookie laughing and running barefoot in the woods while I chased her was extraordinary. I learned that she was an air walker. She said it was one of her gifts. That is why she loved running barefoot because her feet never really touched the ground. She did not fly. Air walking was a rare gift. Many vampires could float, a few could fly like me, but not many could air walk. It was the ability to levitate then literally walk on the air at vampire speeds. Floaters could only go up and down in one spot; flyers, like me, could bring ourselves vertical if we were taking off or landing, but we flew horizontal. She was also fast, very fast for her age. It made our chases even more fun. She used her telepathy to duck and dodge me making it harder for me to catch her.

We also sparred some nights. Walt had taught her well. She managed to knick my arms a couple of times, slice my cheek twice and her triumphant moment was cutting my Achilles tendon. She did a happy dance shouting in a deep voice "Kneel to me, great Viking" the whole time I was on my knees healing. Even in pain I couldn't help but laugh at her actions. I loved the fact that, unlike in her human life, she felt no guilt inflicting sparring injuries on me. I couldn't bring myself to cut her during our sessions but I deserved her song because I was constantly hitting her bum with my sword and shouting "smack that ass". Something I heard one of the young humans say years ago at Fangtasia. She would huff and I would chuckle.

All these activities showed me vampire Sookie more than anything in the time that I had been here. There was hardly a time that we had to have our fangs retracted in all this time. It was adorable how hers peeked out between her lips. I could tell this was not a rare practice for her because she had no problem speaking clearly in both English and Swedish with them. Most vampires took hundreds of years to master clear speech with fangs mainly because we had to hide them unless we were feeding for so long. Even now with as integrated as we were we still kept them retracted majority of the time as not to attract too much attention to us. She spoke to me almost always in Swedish telling me that she has actually spoken it longer then she spoke English. It amazed me that when she did speak English it still carried her deep southern drawl, yet her Swedish was impeccable.

I was in heaven, that's what this was. I had not been this relaxed since Appius released me. That was until about 5 minutes ago, fucking cell phones.

"Little sister" I heard him greet her. I had no problem as Walt told her of our travel plans and when we needed to be back to the palace. It was a normal conversation for the most part. Then something caught my ear. I was not trying to eavesdrop, but being a vampire prevents me from not hearing any phone conversation in the house.

"So no sex yet huh baby." he laughed.

"Really Walt you're such a perv" she giggled "I may or may not have. Like I would tell you"

"Oh little one, don't play coy, you know I would know. I have felt many things from you including lust, but no pleasure followed by satisfaction." he laughed as she huffed.

_They were bonded_.

_They were fucking bonded._

I could understand if it was her maker telling her this as that was natural for makers to feel their children, but this was her sibling and he said_ he_ had not felt an orgasm from her. I ran the statement through my mind again to make sure he said_ he_ felt her. Yes, he definitely did. For a vampire to feel her as he spoke of they would have had to exchange blood recently, but they hadn't. It took multiple blood exchanges to form a bond with a vampire that was not you maker. It took long deep exchanges, not like the three it takes with a human. Even then it is rare for vampires to share blood to that extent. The only reason makers and children have it is because it is the makers magic that created them causing a permanent bond.

_They were fucking bonded. _

Anger took hold of me. I rushed out the house. I couldn't believe it. I know she had said that they were lovers before she was turned. She never said they exchanged blood even then if they did it would have died when she was turned. So this had to have been done after she was turned and she failed to mention they had bonded. No wonder she never strayed far from her _"brother"._

_"Walter is my…he's sorta…he's Walt" _she said so casually to me.

_"He has always just… been there" _of course he has. That is what you do for a bonded. Like she would know anything about that.

_"I have always turned to him."_ Yet she never turned to me when I was her bonded. She couldn't stand the bond, but here she was bonded to another !

I don't know how long I had been out in the woods relocating trees when I heard her approach.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she asked as if I was the crazy one.

"I will help you get your nephew then I am leaving you to your family." I told her never turning around to face her.

"Wha...I don't understand" I refused to look at her.

"You played me for a fool. I may have wronged you in the past, but I never used you. I kept information from you, but you were the one that hated our "vampire shit" to begin with. I may have done these things to you, but I never treated you like an idiot. I spent years missing, pining, waiting for you and all that time you were here basking in your winter wonderland with your lover." shouting I finally turned to face her.

"My, what? Where?" She clenched her fist at her sides. "May I remind you that you left me to marry another? I don't give a fuck if you were forced by your maker. You never even gave me the chance to consider if I wanted to leave you. I had been told what vampire marriages like yours were by Sam of all people. He told me how much you loved me and asked if I really wanted to lose you over one night a year for the rest of my life, but you did not even give me an option. So fuck that you were forced to marry her you were not forced to leave me. So I don't know what climbed up your ass in the last hour, but fuck you Eric Northman" she shouted back.

Well fuck her if she thought I would just sit around here while she used me as a side dish. I know that I had considered it before when I thought they were lovers, but this left nothing to consider. They were bonded which meant that I would always be second in her life.

She turned to stomp away, but not this time. She was not running off to her mate this time, at least not until I had my say. "Listen little girl, I have loved you since we met. I may not have told you, but I did show you. You just chose to ignore 90% of my actions. I dealt with you running from me all that time. Then you leave. Then you die. Then you have a miraculous resurrection in my life. That was by your choice, I might add. You invited me here and for what; to flaunt you and your new bonded lover in my face." At that her eyes widened in surprise "don't looked so shocked _baby Faulk_. Did you think you could keep this from me? Of course you did you're the great Sookie Stackhouse keeper of secrets. Miss you can't keep shit from me, but I will keep anything important from you. You say I kept things from you, but you kept everything from me; at least everything that mattered. You refused to tell me about what happen between us when I had amnesia until you were forced because you needed me. You did not alert me any time you had anything to do with the old packmaster knowing trouble followed you and you could be injured; never taking into account that you being injured could affect me since _we_ were bonded at the time. You did not tell me about Hunter so that I could protect him as I did your brothers family. You did not tell me about your wish trinket. We would have fought about it, but at least I would have known. No not you, your pretentious grandfather had to smugly tell me that you had a way to save us but refused. You chose to keep your undead status from me; I can accept that because we had no ties, but then your almighty papa invites me here and puts you back in my life just to find out you and your brother are lovers and bonded. So fuck you _Susannah Faulk_. I hope you and your family have a good laugh about how you made a fool out of Eric Northman."

With that I flew off. She had started crying half way through my statement, but I could not care right now. I needed to leave. Her bonded could care for her as I once had.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think reviews make the chapters flow. I almost have the next chapter ready if you guys want it sooner rather than later let me know…hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of this as you all know**

**A/N: WOW just WOW. The reviews I received for the last chapter were amazing. That was the highest reviewed chapter I have ever had ever. They have inspired my writing. As soon as this chapter is posted I will be working on finishing the next. I have to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you. I am sorry for not responding to all of them but honestly it was respond or post and based off of what most of you said you wanted the chapter. So here it is…**

**Us 9**

**Stellan's POV**

"Pappa I have to go to her. You feel her pain as much as I do. He has done something to her and I must go." Walter pleaded with me once more.

"No min son. If she needed us she would have called to us. You are not thinking straight. You never have when it comes to her. None of us have. You will stay don't make me command you." I haven't had to do it in over 300 years I hoped he wouldn't force my hand.

He has always cared deeply for Susannah. Even knowing that her heart only held love for the Viking, he cared. He tried to fool us; the others may have been, but not me, never me. I felt his love for her always.

"They had a fight, nothing more. It was bound to happen. I have something to do. You will stay here and you will not call her to you. Do you understand?" he huffed like a two year old and flopped down on the couch. The way he acted I am not surprised at Susie's actions.

I had a Viking to find. I had to wonder if these two would ever learn to communicate.

Yes, I am a protective papa, but these are my children. I knew that this would happen it was inevitable. My baby was spoiled. I made a point of spoiling her and building her up. When she came to my country she was almost broken. Her spirit seemed broken. She had given herself to everyone around her and left none for herself. As a human she tried to live happily, but I could see the hurt. My sons seemed to help with fixing her spirit. As much as min son wanted to tell himself that he started his infatuation to mess with his brother it is a lie. As soon as she said "nice to meecha I'm Sookie" he was lost. We made sure she had all the love she needed. We made sure she wanted for nothing. It was rare that we told her no. In doing this we never let her reflect on the mistakes she had made in her life. We never let her believe the faults she had. We built her up, maybe too high. Her Gran had taught her many valuable things we just reprogrammed her. The only thing she still has instilled in her is her working spirit. Even after her changing she continued to always monitor humans and Weres. I tried to pay her, but she refused to take my money since I forced her to accept me spoiling her and I had already set up an account for her as I had for all my children. I must say that we created what she is and I am not sure how easy it will be to change her. I am not even sure I want to, but I know that she must if she is to have her heart back and that to me is worth the toughness I must show to her.

She shared her whole life story with me. In all her tales I saw both sides. I saw where the Viking had gone wrong and I saw where her mistakes were made. I advised a bit, but never enough to shake the low self-worth she already had. Walter was more than willing to help. Of course he was. He made her see the beautiful, strong woman we all saw. That was the reason she always ran and leaned on him. He would never tell her that any fault was hers. He made it ok for her to be what she was and while it healed her it also made her smug. I never really cared if she was. I mean she is a princess of not only birth, but by who I am. She should have had a self-righteous attitude long before we gave it to her. In a way she did. She just never saw it.

Inviting Eric here was as much for Walter as it was for my baby. He needed his heart released as much as she needed her heart opened. I knew that it would not all be perfect. I knew that no matter how much Eric thought he knew what he felt now he did not. He missed her yes; he knew he made mistakes yes, but never having the object of both his ire and desire in front of him he was unaware of how he would react. It is easy to say how you would do things when it is not an option to do them. It is like a parent saying they could not watch a child die, but if it was between their child and another who would they choose. All the anger he felt for her needed to be brought out as much as his love did. Until he faced the anger he felt for her and she faced her true fault they could not move forward. I was actually glad to hear the anger he had pent up in him release. It was a step in the right direction.

I made my way to the apartment I heard him land at. I am a rare breed of vampire that has many gifts. My children all have at least three themselves, some more. My Hearing is one of those gifts. I can almost hear my entire kingdom if I wished. I can even zero in on particular conversations with concentration. This is how I knew min dotter was in no danger from the Viking.

I knocked on Eric's door. When he answered I just asked him one thing. "Please do not leave until you know everything?" with that asked I left before he could answer or ask more. I would not be the one to answer any of his questions.

I made my way to my child. She was still in the woods where the North Man left her. She sat on her knees pink tears streamed her gentle face. I sat on an uprooted tree trunk in front of her. She just stared out into the night.

"Min dotter I love you, you know this, but in this you are wrong." that got her to snap her eyes to me. "You expect things from him, yet do not show him the same courtesy."

"He made that very clear to me tonight papa, but he left again so I don't care." she said in her normal stubborn tone.

"Do not lie to me as you know you cannot. I always loved your stubborn streak as he does too, but now is not the time." I told her sternly. I rarely had to use this voice with her, but now it was needed. "You love him. You always have and I imagine always will. He has your heart as you are his. He owns your soul as you do his. You know this. We have kept you sheltered for your safety in part, but you know that he would never betray you. You know you have nothing to fear from him, yet you hide your gifts and our family way from him. Why? You even deny your own nature to take him to your bed. Why is this? Are you choosing to punish him?"

"Another thing I have been accused of for a second time tonight" she stated with a pout.

"Well are you?" she shook her head slowly "Are you sure? When you were human you asked him to accept you as you were and never truly accepted him for what he was." she opened her mouth to argue, but I raised my hand to silence her. "You must admit to yourself that you did not. You wanted him to be part of your world yet not wanting to be part of his. The rejection, isolation, and judgments you were shown as a child effected all the choices you made with him. The way that poor excuse of a vampire Bill treated you shaped the way you handled him. Your Christian upbringing prevented you from admitting the attraction for Eric that you felt from the beginning because you were with another at the time. The fact that you did not tell Northman of the happenings at your house when he had no memories shows how selfish you were with him. You told me yourself that you were afraid of how he would use the knowledge that he had helped you cover a murder. Did you ever consider what he was going through after a thousand years of perfect recall having a week missing? Especially a week that he spent with someone he cared for. In all honesty all of that is neither here nor there as it was so long ago and you both had gotten past that to be in the relationship you were in before _you_ broke the bond and he went and got married."

"Exactly Papa he left me." She answered sticking her chin out. I closed my eyes and shook my head this was going to be harder than I thought.

"My child you left each other way before he walked out on the marriage you never accepted. Tell me how you can leave something you never had?" Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly with no answer so I continued "You broke the bond you had with him. Has he continuously thrown that in your face? Did he? Does he?" she shook her head once more "Then why do you throw the fact that he left you and, by the way, made yours and your family's life a hundred times better when he did in his face. When you broke the bond did it help either of you? Did it buy you a business Did it pay for vacations? Did it send your brothers line to college? Did the breaking of the blood bond make the Stackhouses one of the most powerful families in the south?"

"No" she whispered lowering her head. Maybe I was getting through to her finally.

"Little one the contract that he had made was not his doing in any way. Yes, he did not tell you but that is his crime not the marriage. You would not have accepted it and you know this so to say you would is ludicrous. You have no idea what it is like to have a maker like him. You cannot hold that sick bastards actions against him. You do not truly know what it is like to have to take a command. I am not saying he holds no fault in the destruction of what you two had, but I think he has paid his penance. Now that you are vampire you should have a better understanding why he made many of the decisions he made. You know now how we covet information, especially things about us personally. All of this time with him and he only knows of the things you have done with your time all these years not who you are now, what we are, or even what you are capable of."

"They are not all mine to tell" she argued. I did appreciate the fact that even though I could feel a change taking place inside her she still had her stubbornness. I did not want her to bow down I just wanted her eyes open to how she needed to let all the past go and love the one that fate wanted her to.

"If you truly felt that way then how come you have not asked your papa if it was ok to speak of them? If he is to be in our life then he should know. You have no excuses my dear. I will not support you in this. He is over a thousand years old little one. He does not take kindly to being left in the dark. You are the same way. Did you know that when he first informed me and your brothers of young Hunter's plight we wanted to keep it from you?" her eyes widened in surprise. "We felt that it would hurt you to learn of his fate, but not Eric he is the one that advised us to tell you. He said that he refused to keep things from you as that is how he lost you before. That statement is only half true though, you both kept things from each other and that's how you lost each other. Now that he has changed his ways you must choose if you want to keep your old ways or if you want to be open with him. I have always loved you and you will always be my child that is why I say these things to you. You have longed for him for over a century. Now that you have him be the wonderful vampiress that I know you are with him. If you choose not to be this then release him. He is my friend and I will not agree to have him strung along and continuously have his heart hurt especially not by one of my own. We all owe him more than that. You both deserve to have each other and that is all he wants from you."

"What papa, what does he want of me?" she said her tears once again flowing. I wanted to hold her and comfort my child, but knew she needed to know it was time for her to stand on her own a bit. She needed to know that I and her siblings would not be there to comfort her in all things, but there was one that would. So I answered her simply

"You min dotter, he want the real true you Sookie."

* * *

**A/N: I know that a lot of you are thinking another time that her family had to intervene. It is true but in this case it was more of the man who created the monster has to be the one to destroy the monster. Let me know what you think. It really does help me get them out faster. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball do.**

**A/N: I have to say Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Not really much to say here except enjoy...**

* * *

**US 10**

Three days had passed. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I did not want to go back to our house and see _her. _I could not stay in the palace. I really did not want to hear another lecture from Stellan about his _precious baby_. I also could not trust my actions towards Walter. The King had asked me to stay though so I would. He was an old acquaintance of mine after all, though now with his youngest child being who she was that might change. I also agreed to help get Hunter. I was still a vampire of my word so I stayed. I just moved over to one of my apartments in town.

I could go out on the town and find someone to occupy my time with, but that was not what I desired and I was no longer OK with revenge fucks and feeds. If there was an explanation for this thing between Sookie and Walt I would hear it out. I was not closed minded. I began to think maybe I should have stayed and spoken with _her_, but no. I could not take any more of her veiled answers.

I went to pour the blood I had warmed into a cup, but ended up shattering it against the wall and drinking directly from the bottle. Drinking blood in a coffee cup was something I did with _her_ and I would do it no course I had been doing the same thing for the last couple of nights. How many fucking coffee cups were in this blasted house. A tiny voice in my head whispered that I was making a mistake by not talking to her. It was saying that we had just reverted to our old ways again. I pushed that voice down, even if it may have been true. No, I would not go to her this time. This time she would have to come to me.

Well that is what I thought.

The next thing I knew there was a pull in me. It felt hard, like someone was yanking every particle of my being. When it stopped I was gasping for air I did not need.

"What the fuck just happen to me?" I shouted to who I had no idea yet. My senses where still a little out of it. My ears were ringing, my eyes blurry, and I felt a tingling all over my skin.

"We have named it pulling" a voice told me. I crouched down in a defensive posture I may not be able to see clearly yet, but I would be ready for what was coming at me. I heard nothing though.

My eyesight started clearing and I was able to see I was in our living room at our house. She stood there in a defeated stance. Her shoulders were slouched her hands folded in front of her and her eyes cast down.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked rather harshly. She flinched at my tone.

"I know that it can be a bit disorienting the first time and I am sorry to just surprise you like this, but we need to talk and I thought this was the best way to start. I believe it is time I tell you of some of my gifts. Pulling is one." This is how she wanted to start a talk by disabling me. She sat down on the couch and waited patiently for me to decide to stay or go. After being pulled across Sweden I was not about to miss what she had to say so I sat at the other end and waited.

She took a deep unneeded breath and began. "I am not bonded to Walter. I can understand that you would think so, but I am not. Well, at least not in the way you are thinking." She said

"What other way is there you either are or aren't and from what I heard you very much are." I stated I would not let her dance around me with word games again.

"Let me explain please. I have brought you here to answer all of your questions. I have been given permission to give full disclosure." I nodded and she continued "Nora has told me many stories of your time together." was all this secrecy about the past relations I have had with her now sister. Was that why she did not tell me about her and Walter, instead choosing to flaunt their sexual relationship.

"I mention this not because of what you all did together intimately, she thankfully kept that to herself, but it is about some things that happen when she was in your care. Do you remember times that she was in great pain?" I nodded once again.

"Yes she would have terrifying fits of pain. They would knock the wind out of her, drop her to her knees and at times make her whither on the ground in pain. It would scare Pam, but I knew that it was the connection with her maker. I knew he was probably injured in a possible battle and that was what caused her pain." I said

"Well that was not what it was. Yes, she was feeling the pain, but it was not from pappa it was from Johan and Walter. Pappa left her in your care because his sons had been caught up in some trouble while being hired hands." This shocked me "He knew that you would watch after her when the attacks would happen. He trusted that you would assume the pain came from him and not think much of it, but would make sure no harm came to her if she was incapacitated. He has always respected you and thought of you as an honorable vampire. Anyways, that is why we are so close as a family. We are all bound. It is a gift of Pappa's. Ironically at times he calls it a curse" she snickered "He guards us so strictly because if we should die it would be a very difficult thing for him to recover from. He would of course, as we all would, but it would leave us all with a void. He learned from that time that he must keep his children close. For his sake and ours, as you have witnessed pain to one of us is pain to all of us. When Nora was with you Johan lost an arm, Walter a foot I believe, and they were both tortured extensively. That is what caused her fits. With her being so young she could not control any of it. As they healed I am sure Nora said she thought she was going mad with the blood lust they experienced." I nodded once again. I did not want to share those nights memories with Sookie as it was apparent that Nora did not go into those details, but needless to say they were quite wild. I had chalked it up to her being a newborn.

"As we age it is easier for us to control the feelings we share and with me having my little quirk it was extremely easy for me to learn control of it. Walt and I are close that was the truth. We have shared many nights together and shared blood many times so are bond that we were gifted with is somewhat stronger. Johan and Nora can feel me, but Walt loves to tease me because he can distinguish all my feelings having been with me often when I experienced them. He can also feel details where the others can only feel things in general. We have to actually look for each other in a sense. Walter also monitors mine more because he is protective of me. The same way that you did. Pappa tasked him with this when I was first turned and he has never had a reason to stop. Until you came of course. We can block each other if we want, but never completely. Since I have come into the family it has become easier to block. Pappa says it is because of my abilities to block thoughts that it has somehow come into the gift pool that we share. Most of the time Johan, Nora and I do not "connect" that much. Walter and I hardly ever block, once again until recently. If there is ever an issue we all can feel the spikes that we would have or send. We can call each other as makers can too. Not as strongly as a maker, but we feel a pull to each other if we do call to each other. So that is why I say that we are not bonded in the way that you thought. Walter was being an ass and teasing me. That was all that was. He hadn't even been monitoring the bond he just wanted to toy with me. I had my walls up between us and he thought it would be funny to fuck with me by making me think they had slipped. He thought that I had told you about the family bond. It was what he had told me when we were at the palace the day he left. He told me I needed to be open with you. When we visited his area he knew I hadn't done it, but he figured that when we were alone I would."

"Why did you not just tell me of this then? I am not a baby Sookie and I know well the way our world works."

"I could sit here and say that it was not all mine to tell, but that would be half the truth. We have had a tumultuous relationship in the past. Eric I have been unfair to you. Maybe somewhere deep down I still do hold some anger towards you for Freyda, I am not sure; the same way that your words the other night shows that you still hold some resentment towards me. I think that moving forward with you is harder than I thought it would be. The love is there. I know that. If we ever decide to have sex I know that would be no problem, but it's the habits. That is the problem at least for me." She had a confused look on her face as if the she was thinking very hard on how to word her feelings. "I don't know why it is so hard for me to open up to you Eric. I can't say why it has always been hard for me to. That is what I have thought about most these last three days. I think at first, that when I was human I had been hurt by the first man I loved and took it out on you, which was wrong of me. Then it changed to believing that the bond controlled me, which was both our faults. Me for just jumping to conclusions and you for never taking the time to explain it to me." I had to agree with her on that. "Finally, it was the fact that I knew I would eventually leave you."

"Leave me?" Now that was surprising to hear

"Yes, I never planned on becoming a vampire Eric. I would not have willingly left you, but I would have eventually died or gotten to old to hold your interest or needs and wanted to let you go so you could be the marvelous creature you are. I can't say if you would have ever talked me into becoming a vamp or not, but at the time it was not on the agenda. So I did not tell you all I should have and I was not everything I asked you to be for me. I was wrong about so much and just continued in this sorry pattern. I just slipped right back into it."

We sat in silence for a moment. Both of us taking in what she just disclosed. I could see that she was worried about what she shared by the way she was biting her bottom lip, but I could only think of one thing right now. So I asked it.

"And now? What has changed? I have been thinking that it is possible we have grown in such different directions there is no coming back together. I believe you are correct about my anger towards you. I know I said that I would wait forever, but now..." I still could not even bring myself to say that I would leave her again. I didn't even know if leaving her was what I wanted.

"I know that I have changed a lot in our time away from each other. I know that I have become quite a spoiled brat in many ways." I snickered at that. I wondered if she realized that she had always been somewhat of a brat just not spoiled. She pouted at my reaction which made me smile more as she was proving my thoughts correct. She finally continued with her statement. "I know that I may not deserve another chance to fix us, but I want to try. I really do. I have been thinking that maybe you could possibly help me find Sookie again. She seems to have been kidnapped by a spoiled, self-righteous, smug bitch."

I could do nothing but laugh so I did, a full on belly laugh.

* * *

**A\N: So what do you think? I really need your opinion on this one so please please please tell me what you think. I believe that it is one more chapter before the family goes to America.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know who does and we all love them. So thank you Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all** **the reviews that you take the time to give. I wish I had time to answer them all, but honestly between work, family, and writing these chapters it is not always possible so that I am sorry, but I love them and they really motivate me to continue. **

**Oh and I have a beta now YAY *happy dance time* She has shown me the meaning of a comma...well, not really. Reading my stories you guys know me and commas are not friends, but she is very good friends with them so I am good now. She has also done a lot more and I cannot thank her enough. It is All About Eric and if you have not read Immortal Beloved yet, which I don't think there are many that haven't, you have have have to read it because it is awesome.**

**OK so my coffee has kicked in obviously...now that I am done rambling here you are...**

* * *

**US 11**

"I am not ready, Sookie. Get the fuck over it. I will do it in my own time and neither you nor anyone else will push me into something I am sure it is not time for," I seethed at her. This was the third fight we have had since we talked about all her gifts and her family bond a week ago.

The first was about her just pulling me to her. I understood that she was attempting to show me one of her gifts, but this new Sookie chose to do it in her _I want it now_ way. The fight ended when I reminded her that if I had attempted something like that with her, hell would not have been able to contain her anger. She could not argue with that and apologized. The second was when I, what did she call it?, "puffed my chest out" while she was trying to do some of her work for the kingdom. She was the kingdom investigator and with trials coming soon she could not put it off any longer. An accused vampire's maker was being stubborn and my protective instincts kicked in, even though she had guards that traveled with her for business. Needless to say, it did not go over well with her when we got back to the house. On that occasion I had to understand that she was part of the politics here and it was not my place to be involved and I apologized. Now it was this one. I hated the arguing, but I was happy it was about current things and not things in our past. It gave me hope that we could move forward and have a future together.

"I'm not trying to push you into anything Eric. I was just making a suggestion," she whined. OK maybe she just said it, but in my head it was whining.

"Just because you have been in family nirvana for the last century doesn't mean we all have your happy bubble. It is not common to have a family like yours; you saw that when you met my sadistic maker and crazy-ass sibling. You also saw it with Lorena and her insane brood." She had been hinting at me to speak with Pam for the last couple of nights. Tonight it wasn't a hint, it was a direct, "I think you should call Pam." I did not feel it was any of her concern.

"All I was saying was that it may be nice to have her around now that we are involved again. She was my friend and you two were close. There are some families that are close. Look at Sophie-Anne and her children; they were like us. She loved her children as much as Pappa loves us. I cannot believe you compared your sweet child to any of those psychopaths." she nagged again.

"SOOKIE! Leave. It. The. Fuck. Alone. This is not the first time Pam has left my side and if we do come together again it will not be the last. Do not presume to know about my and Pam's relationship," I shouted again. I was leaning against the door frame trying desperately not to walk out on this irritating argument. We had agreed there would be no more running and that we would work things out as much as possible, but I definitely saw some benefit to her stomping off. At least that always ended the fucking conversation.

"You are so stubborn sometimes. Fine, I will stop. Sorry I thought we were supposed to be sharing our lives with one another, but I guess some things are still off limits. I need a blood," she said as she left the room. I stood there fuming for a minute until I heard her say something about my needing to get laid as she heated the blood.

Really... maybe this night could be turned around after all.

I vamped behind her, wrapping my arms around her, and rubbing my hips against her ass. "What was that, little Sookie? I would love to hear your theory on what I need again." I nibbled on her neck. A moan escaped her lips. We had not had any type of intimate contact since the night of our big fight and I had not had sex since before I left Oklahoma. Maybe she was right, because I was already starting to feel better.

"I was …um...I was just ...oh" she stuttered as my hands made their way up to her breasts and I brushed my thumbs against her nipples causing them to harden beneath her tank top. Her ass began to rub against my hardening dick. I didn't think there would be any more fighting this night.

"Eric," she whispered. I turned her around, kissing her hard. I wanted our first time in a century to be sweet and gentle, but that just wasn't on the cards.

I picked her up, swung her around and plopped her on the granite island, never breaking our kiss. For a moment I worried because it was hard enough that had she been human a bruise would definitely be gracing that beautiful ass of hers. Instead she ripped at my shirt, leaving it in shreds, and moved onto my jeans. I reciprocated the gesture. Then I paused our frenzied make-out session to look at her body. She was the same as she had always been; the way I had pictured her for the last century. She lay back, arching into my touch as my fingers traced her soft, curved hips.

"Open up for me, lover," I commanded. Instantly she placed her feet on the counter and her knees fell open. Like a moth to a flame I buried my head between her firm thighs. Hearing her scream my name, as I tasted her sweet juices after so long, was my own heaven. She convulsed, cumming around my fingers. I lapped up all her offerings. It was as if I had been roaming a desert for the last century and had been given a glass of the freshest water.

I could not hold back any longer. I stood, pulled her hips to the edge and buried myself deep in her. Immediately she came again. Between her yelling "_Oh God!_" and "_Fuck me harder!_" I gave her everything I had pent-up inside me. Being able to use vampire speed and vampire strength, with each thrust not causing her pain, but only pleasure, was marvelous. I watched her boobs bounce back and forth and my fangs throbbed. Then she said the magic words. "Bite me baby. Please." I struck. Her blood was as sweet as it always had been. Sunshine and honey exploded in my mouth. I came harder than I had in a century. I collapsed down onto her, my head resting between her wonderful globes as the bite marks healed. For the first time I really noticed the absence of her heart beat, and the panting that used to come with the vigor of our fucking.

"I believe your theory was right, lover. I feel fanfuckintastic." She giggled and we continued to prove it all over the house for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pappa, the humping bunnies have finally arrived!" Johan yelled to his maker when we arrived, which was absolutely unnecessary since Stellan was about five feet behind him.

"Don't tease the Humpty dancers, Johan, it is just plain rude." Walter smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder. Turning to greet us he teased, "good to see you are both still capable of walking."

"You guys are such asses," Sookie mumbled to them. The twins never missed a chance to tease the new sexual aspect of our relationship.

"Are you leaving now or are you going to wait for them to pillage your palace also, Walter?" Nora asked as she walked in. I learned that the Royal Family moved to Hammerfest, Norway during late winter so they could enjoy the long night, as we vampires call it. I had visited Stellan here in the past for fun times. He had a celebration every year, which lasted three days and nights. It was the only time as a vampire I felt fatigue; even my stamina was put to the test then and this year had been no different.

All the siblings were laughing at Sookie pouting when Stellan told his children it was time to go. Nora wished us farewell and good luck. She kissed Sookie on the forehead, whispered, "Jag hoppas att du hittar vad du söker, lillasyster," then went back to the office. Personally, I think she wanted to enjoy some time away from her brothers.

Johan had planned the flight to Alaska so that we stayed within the Arctic Circle, never having to rest since no sun touched us. Aguta moved her rule up to Barrow during the dark season. Moving into the Arctic Circle was common among all the monarchs that had territory in it. It was the northern monarchs' way of having their yearly conventions; They could get done in a month what others took half a year, sometimes a year, to do.

This helped in our ruse because it was one of the few things known about Aguta we knew Felipe would not suspect her request for Hunter's help. We had also learned that Aguta was not the first northern Monarch or Sheriff to request Hunter's services. This bit of information postponed our trip by four days. We wanted to get there before Compton and Hunter, but not so soon that word would get out that the Queen had guests. We knew that not much left her kingdom, but you could never be too careful. This new date had us arriving 2 days before them.

Sookie got up to go talk to Johan about the Queen and Walt slipped into her seat when she left. "So, you have always been a friend, Erik. When will I have the honor of calling you brother?" he asked in a really low tone and in mandarin. His choice of language made it was obvious he did not want his sister hearing or understanding his question.

I decided to go along with him and answered in the same tongue,"We are working on things Walt. We still have a long way to go. Your sister is...well she is something. We have talked a lot in the last week. I would say that we are in a more stable place then we were before, but what the future holds, no one knows."

"Well, do you want to know how I see it?"

"Do I have a choice? I am in a plane on a sixteen-hour flight, in case you hadn't noticed," I sarcastically answered him.

"Since you asked so nicely and we have some time, I will be happy to share with you, Northman," he stated with the same sarcastic tone I had given him. Then he continued. "Are you aware that Sookie held a family council the first night of Den Lange Natten? That is why it took so damn long for us to join the fun. She has made a very unusual request of us all. A request that shocked us to say the least." When I quirked my eyebrow at him he continued "I am sure she would like to be the one to tell you of it and I am sure it will be soon. Anyway, because of that request I see a very good future for the two of you, if you choose to have it. That is how I see it. Well, it looks like I need to pretend to have a deep conversation with Pappa now." He stood up and winked at me going to sit next to Stellan just as Sookie rejoined me.

My curiosity was piqued at the statement he had just made. I guessed I would soon know, by the way Sookie was chewing on her bottom lip. I was not sure if this would be good or bad.

* * *

**Jag hoppas att du hittar vad du söker lillasyster=I hope you find what you are looking for little sister**

**Den Lange Natten= the Long Night**

**A/N: So I don't think I need to ask because you all are such good readers and leave me awesome reviews, but I'm going to ask anyway...What do you think. Yes I referenced a digital underground song Humpty Dance and yes I know it would be old as dirt by this point, but you never forget a funny song and club hoping life loving Walter would remember it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it...lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not much to say here except THANK YOU to the readers, reviewers, and followers. Thank you to my wonderful Beta.**

**I know I said that I said Bill would be in this chapter...well it didn't work out that way sorry, but he is coming soon I promise.**

* * *

**US 12**

**Stellan POV One week ago...**

Den Lange Natten celebration was the most joyous time of year; three days and nights of total debauchery. It was actually five days, but the first two were spent holding court, then as soon as court was done it was carnival. Susanna seemed happier than normal, and her glow seemed brighter. Erik sat in on the court hearings and other business. He gave counsel on a few things. It was nice having him around for some advice.

On the first day of the carnival Susanna asked for a private family meeting. The last day was a closed court for corporal punishment cases and there were only two. Only the condemned, their sheriff, their maker if available, and the Royal family attended those, so staying behind for a while was not a hard thing.

"I have something to ask all of you," she began.

I gestured for her to continue. It was rare that she made a request so formally, and of all of us at once.

"All of you know how important the Alaska trip is, not only for me, but also Erik, even if he is somewhat unaware of all that will come of it. I request that on the return trip I be relieved of my investigative duties and...um allowed to travel outside the kingdom." I didn't know how comfortable I was with this request.

Unsurprisingly, Walter was the first to speak. What was surprising was his response. "I think we should grant this request. On condition that you do not travel alone, little sister, which we all know you will not be."

"You think this is wise, brother?" Johan asked, dumbfounded as the rest of us.

"Well, I have no issue with it if Erik agrees to go with you. He took quite good care of me all those centuries ago, and I was not the holder of his heart," Nora added.

I thought about the suggestions of my children regarding their youngest sibling's request. "If Erik agrees I have no problem with you traveling outside our realm." She bounced up and down with excitement, making us all smile. "Is that all, baby?"

"There is one other thing that I need to ask." She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I would like to change my name back to Sookie Stackhouse. For formal events and presentations I will maintain the Falk, but I want to go back to myself. Gran has probably been turning in her grave at some of the ways I have been acting.. I was, and am, proud to be a Stackhouse, just as I am proud to be a Falk. I am, and will always be, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Granted. You, my dear, are definitely Sookie Stackhouse. In front of other monarchs you will be Stackhouse-Falk, though." I rose from my throne and kissed the top of her head. "Now let us go, before Walter's impatience drives us all insane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Present day...**

Now I sit here on the plane and listen to her explaining the request she had made to Erik, while Walt speaks to me of absolutely nothing important. Seeing the change that has taken place in her over the last two weeks has been amazing. I am so proud and happy for them both. She has been more independent and back to her old self than she has been in a long time. It is somewhat saddening. I guess, it is how humans look at their children when they grow into their adult selves. My baby is growing up and coming into her own. I will always be protective of her, and she knows she can ask anything of us and it will be granted, but the fact that she has stopped running to us is the great thing. It is also good to see Walter taking the big brother role with her, and letting go of the lover he once wished for more from. I know he feels longing for her occasionally, but the happiness she has now out weighs his longings by far.

"I requested permission to leave the kingdom for an extended time. Johan will take over my duties as kingdom investigator. I...um...I don't want you to think we have to leave or go anywhere; if you want to stay here, we can. I just thought it would be nice to travel. I have never gotten to do that, except for visiting the houses you left me. I know we still have a lot of things to work out, Eric, and just because we started having sex again I haven't brushed off our problems and I think we will still fight and honestly it has only been two weeks and I am rambling." I hear the shy smile in her voice and feel the anxiety running through her.

I glance over my shoulder to see the North Man's reaction as there is nothing but silence from him. He has a look of shock on his face.

**ERIC'S POV**

I was not expecting that to come from Sookie. I was afraid that she had requested that I take a position in their court. Stellan had conferred with me on some smaller cases, and I hoped that he was not trying to proposition me into taking an appointment. I was tired of vampire politics; being able to come and go as I pleased was a nice change of pace, even though I knew that Sweden would be my permanent residence for as long as Sookie called it home.

I knew we had come a long way in the short time since we had reconnected, but I had never expected that she would leave her family for us.

"You would do that? You would take time away from your family?" I was in shock.

"Well, we are vampires. I am pretty sure that they will still be there if or when we choose to return," she snickered.

"Do you think this is wise? With the possibility of Hunter joining your clan it might not be the best time." I wanted to make sure that she was certain of her request.

"I think that it would be good for all of us. I think that it is a good way for you and I to get to know each other again. We have been apart for almost a century; it has been about the same amount of time since I have seen my nephew. It would be good to have fun for a while." She was nervous again. "I would not exactly be leaving my family; Just re-connecting with an old one."

"What else is worrying you, my love? You have to know by now that if it is truly what you want I will not disagree with it." Her nervousness was not just about us traveling.

"What if Hunter hates me? What if he chooses not to come with us? If I had just trusted you enough to tell you about him you would have protected him from getting snatched up by my idiot of an exHe could have had a normal life. This is all my fault." Blood rimmed her eyes and I noticed her brothers starting to fidget. Obviously her fears about her nephew were making them uncomfortable. It stunned me that they did not come to her, instead letting me comfort her. I pulled her into my lap trying to calm her anxieties.

"You must remember Sookie, he is not a baby any longer; by my estimation he is around 85 years undead. I think he will be happy to see his Aunt. What was done to him cannot be undone, and at least he can have a happy undead life now. He will have true family. He will have the person he has been longing for all these years. If there is any hurt or animosity between you we will all deal with it. He is a telepath, Sookie. He would never have had a normal life; you know this better than anyone. You truly need to stop blaming yourself. From what you have told me you did look for him and you believed him to be dead because of the farce Compton set up." The expression on her face showed that she wanted to believe what I was telling her, but her conscience wouldn't let her. Sookie may have changed a lot over the years, but what Stellan said was true; she was still soft - warm-hearted.

"I hope you are right, Eric. If you're not I hope he can forgive me for what I am going to do to his maker." I found it funny that, considering she had forgiven all the things that Compton did to her, yet he fucked with her nephew and all bets were off.

"And what is that you plan on doing, my dear, sweet Sookie?"

She smiled a truly evil smile and once again I saw the true vampire in her.

**Surprise POV**

I have no idea why I have to attend this ridiculous conference. Nobody I know ever goes to Alaska. I cannot conceive what good I will do there. My sheriff didn't even give me an itinerary; how am I supposed to know what to pack, other than every warm designer piece I can get my hands on? The only instructions I have are to reconnect with anyone I can and not to return unless I have. He even suggested that I may not be returning soon. What the fuck do I need to stay there for any extended amount of time for? Although, he did tell me that I had permission to take an extended vacation after my task was completed. That would be a wonderful prospect _if I knew what the fuck my task was_. It must have been of some importance, though, as he gave me his credit card with no limit for my shopping. And, let's face it, I can bankrupt a small country with a single no-limit shopping spree, a private plane and instructions to keep the entire trip to myself. It was all quite odd and suspicious, So I did as I my maker taught me; I took the opportunity to buy way more than needed, because one must always be opportunistic, and I kept all my senses alert because if you think something is wrong, something is wrong.

* * *

**A/N: And you all thought she was going to ask to bond with Eric haha. My math with Hunter's age is: he was about six when Sookie left, he was eight when she was turned and 21 when he was turned, so he is 13 vampire years younger than Sookie. She is now 98, making him 85. I hope that makes sense. Hope you enjoyed it let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball do**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, I love them all. I have to say a BIG THANK YOU to All about Eric for helping me win the was against the blasted evil comma and the many other things that she does. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Us 13**

**Bill POV**

I couldn't wait for our trip to Alaska. I knew that it was officially a visit for my child to help weed out undesirables, but I had my own reasons for wanting to accept this invitation so badly. No one, and I mean no one, could get into the Queen's court with out a personal invitation from Her Majesty. Her own sheriffs had to petition her if they wanted to bring any other person into her palace.

When Felipe first received the request he was skeptical about it; With all her precautions, he could not understand why she would need Hunter's services. I didn't care why she needed them; the fact was that she wanted them and that gave me an in. I had to lay on my best schmoozing to get the King to agree. I told him how much Hunter wanted to see that part of the country, knowing he liked to spoil the boy.

I finally had to agreed to up the percentage I usually gave him from Hunter's jobs to get him to allow us to do it. I didn't really care about the money; my child had made me enough money over the years to ensure that we had no financial worries. It isn't as if I ever gave him any of it; as Lorena always said, a child was completely their maker's. Everything they were, are, or ever will be is because of their makers and therefore they belong to their makers.

She was a bitch, but she was right about some things, that being one of them. I wasn't exactly like her; I gave the boy what he wanted. I just made sure I didn't spend a small fortune on any of it.

Hunter was the best accident I ever stumbled across. Others might say that he and his father were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I tend to look at it in a positive way; _I_ was in the right place at the _right_ time.

At first, I was watching over Sookie's house as I normally did. She had been gone for a while and Eric normally had vampires watching the place, but on that night there was some sort of gathering elsewhere. I probably should have been there, but it was rare I could get so close to her home so I decided not to attend. I got excited when I heard a car come up the drive, only to be disappointed when it was a man and a child. That is, until I smelled the boy.

He smelled just the way she did when I had first met her; Sweet, pure, and fairy. From that moment on, I knew he would be mine. His father even had the nerve to ask me if I knew some guy named Eric, hoping that he could direct them to Sookie. I glamored him into going to NOLA for the weekend.

The car accident was the perfect way to get my blood into the boy. I mean, I was not a monster; I could not stand by and let a poor child die. I glamored the police into reporting that both father and son had died in the car accident and took the boy to raise as my own.

Raising him was not an easy task; I had to change nannies and tutors all the time. Whenever they started getting attached to him, they had to go. I hired them from other areas and made sure they had no ties, so disposing of them was not hard. I also had to constantly make promises to him regarding Sookie, but he fell for them every time. He was always whining.

Because of the telepath under my control, Felipe happily assigned me the regency of Louisiana. He took to the child well, but always wanted to give him things. It was ridiculous the way he behaved towards my human.

Hunter finally let me change him when I told him I had found his aunt and she had agreed to my turning her. I stressed how he needed to be turned in order to be safe around her and made it clear that if he was human he would not be allowed to be near her. As a newborn she would hurt him.

Once again the ignorant boy accepted my story, and permitted me to turn him. I would have changed him regardless, but an unwilling telepath would be no good to me.

I thought it had been hard enough raising a child, but a newborn vampire was a whole different story. He was harder to control than he should have been, but once we discovered that my commands caused him physical pain, all was better. It was the equivalent to taking a switch to his backside. I had to do it a couple of times before he learned not to disobey me, but he still whined.

He continually asked me about his aunt and started sabotaging some minor jobs; even the threat of a direct command did not correct him. AsI said, an unhappy telepath was no use to me and finally I gave in; I left him with Judith and went on a search for his fucking aunt.

I figured it couldn't be too hard to find an old lady and I checked all of the houses that were given to her in her divorce, but came up empty. Then I thought I might have a lead in Sweden, but it turned out to be nothing and the Royal family there was so annoying; they joked, laughed, and were just too free-spirited to me. The Regent, Walter I believe his name was, didn't seem to take anything seriously. I even tried to get information for my data base, but I couldn't stand their foolishness long enough to get anything. I was happy to get back to my kingdom and away from them.

When Sookie's remains were brought to Bon Temps, I was extremely relieved. Now my child would move on and the bonus was that Eric decided to finally go and be the husband he should have been years ago.

We saw him at the cemetery after the funeral. I couldn't take the chance of anybody talking to Hunter so I made sure we didn't make the service in time and let him say his piece to her headstone. I could have sworn I saw a hint of recognition pass over Eric's face when he saw my child, but who knew what it could have been with him?. I knew everything about Sookie and yet never knew about the boy, so I doubted that Eric did. I was just glad that he was leaving my kingdom.

The biggest problem was that, when Eric left, he chose not to keep any of his holdings here, so I could not tax him any longer. He didn't even offer to sell any of his businesses to me. The rude asshole sold them to Weres and Thalia of all people, and that is why I needed this trip. Hunter was a great earner, but I was tired of having to pay tithes on his income to King Felipe; it should all have been mine. My data base sales had slowed to almost nothing about ten years ago. If I could get information from Alaska, the sales would pick right back up. Having information about such an enigma of a vampire would be marvelous.

I knew it would not be easy getting her to talk to me, but eventually she would give in to my Southern charm; they all did. If I was not her type, then Hunter or even Judith might appeal. It wouldn't be the first time I had used them for information; Judith was very skilled in the art of seduction. Since she held no position in any kingdom, I guess they felt comfortable with her.

She also had an odd affinity for Weres (eww that thought just made me shudder), and many day guards just fed her information. She never needed her glamor. Who knows, maybe her mouth was her vampire gift.

Hunter didn't even have to try; women were just drawn to him. I figured it was the bit of fairy he had in him that pulled them to him. He absolutely loved it, of course, and he used his telepathy to anticipate what they wanted. He left a trail of lovers in every city we visited, even when we were there for just one night. With his natural attraction, there were many high political figures that requested his attentions. I granted most of them their request, for a fee of course; sometimes money, sometimes favors. He never knew but I don't think he would have cared.

Yes this was going to be a good trip indeed.

**Hunters POV**

This was a stupid trip. The only good thing about it was the new pussy I could possibly get. These trips were always repetitive and boring, the same old shit. Sometimes it amazed me how certain vampires survived at all; the things that they overlooked, all because it was done by humans. Stupid, that's what it was, but I guess that's why I got paid the big bucks. Their stupidity filled my pockets and that is all I really cared about.

I knew that my idiot of a maker thought I didn't how much we got paid for my work, but I did. He thought I didn't know a lot of the things, but I knew that too. I loved the fact that he thought me stupid; it gave me the freedom to do as I pleased. I knew he would never let me go, so I tried to get the most out of it that I could. If he could be an asshole, so could I.

When I was young, I'd thought he cared for me. When he'd saved me from dying with my dad, I was grateful to him. I tried to be a good boy; he actually liked my gift, and I thought that was cool. Plus, he knew my Aunt Sookie, so he couldn't be that bad. He promised that she would be with us eventually and I actually believed him.

He wasn't very playful, but the nannies he hired were. He changed them every few months, saying that it was safer that way. I never saw them again so I don't know what he did with them;. I never got close enough to any of them to care. Looking back I think that was his goal; he never wanted anyone close to me. He did the same thing with my tutors and guards, changing them constantly.

Besides him and Aunt Judith, the King was the only other constant person in my life. Felipe was cool; scary for me at first, but nice once I got to know him. He would use my telepathy as a game when I was young. His "game" was my training in how to catch spies and "bad people".

As I grew Felipe was the one that spoiled me. We were in Nevada at least once a month, and Vegas was my playground. Anything I wanted was at my fingertips. When I was little it was toys, candy, and things like that and when I got older it was cars, clubs, and girls. Once I was turned, of course, it was the donors. Only the best donors for his "jewel", was what he said.

Bill never liked the fact that Felipe spoiled me, but when he turned me he was commanded by his King to make sure I had everything I wanted. So Bill had no choice but to comply. He tried to play it off like he was the one that wanted to give me everything my heart desired, but I knew the truth.

Once I was vampire, I always knew the truth. That was a secret I guarded closely, even from my maker. I didn't start working outside the kingdom until I was turned, so I just made sure that part of my contracts included meeting the vampires' humans or their normal donors. That way, anything I learned, I could say it came from them. Vampires always underestimated humans, so it was easy to pass off. I made sure none of them suspected it came from any other source.

Through many trips to different kingdoms I learned that Bill wasn't the worst maker to have. He was a liar and an asshole, but it could have been much worse. The first time he issued a command to me, it was so painful that I was useless, which worked both for me and against me. If we had work booked it was not good, because I could not do my job, costing him money. If we were home for an extended amount of time, I had to be careful not to do anything that would set him off.

It was his way of defying Felipe's command. He had to give me what I asked for, so he made sure he would punish me for any little thing. Like having more than one donor in the house at a time or talking about my "food" too much when I would say anything personal about the donors. Stupid things, really.

The main thing that he did not want me talking about was my Aunt Sookie. Before I was turned he did not like me whining, as he put it, about her, but once I was turned he tried to find her after I refused to do anything at all.

It was his own fault; he had lied to me about why I needed to be turned, so the least he could do was look for her. He tried to tell me that she had changed her mind about being turned, that she felt she was too old now. I knew that he had never found her in the first place.

I hoped that if he did find her she would come back to me. He couldn't command me to read minds, as a direct command paralysed my gift, so he really had no choice. He left me with Aunt Judith, but came back with nothing. Soon after he returned, so did her remains. Something in my gut told me that she had not died.

I saw the vampire that had stayed at Sookie's house at the funeral. Well, it wasn't really a funeral; we didn't make it in time for that. Bill at least let me say my piece to her. I didn't say it out loud, because that asshole would never have the privilege of knowing what I had to say to her. I think Eric recognized me and I really wanted to talk to him, but I knew the punishment if I did would be harsh. He looked heartbroken. You could see the love he still held for my aunt.

I wished he had said something to me, but he didn't and that was the last I heard about him. I learned from a spy the sheriff placed in our house that he moved away shortly after the funeral to be with his vampire wife in Oklahoma. I never called the spy out because he was a good vampire and wasn't causing any problems.

From what I knew about vampire marriages I guessed why my aunt had left in the first place. She was too good a person to be anybody's mistress, and if he thought she would be happy doing that, he was a jerk. I wondered if he knew anything else about her, but for some reason we never worked for Oklahoma.

I could understand it if she was hiding from both of the assholes, but I used to dream of finding her. I knew the last place Bill had looked was Sweden, so if I was ever free of him that was were I would head. From what I got from him, the Royal family there seemed really good fun. I always hoped that they could use a telepath and would allow me to stay. That dream has faded over the years, but one can hope right?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think of our first look at Hunter? Let me know please I love all the comments I get.**


End file.
